just for this moment
by keep my issues drawn
Summary: -as long as you're mine/ i've lost all resistance/ and crossed some borderline/ cousincest drabbles, nextgen. v. lucyjames
1. we all have secrets

****For the prompts, oh prompts thread on NGF, January 5th****

* * *

><p>secrets; frozen ; memory ; autumn leaves<br>albusdominique

* * *

><p>standing in the shadows of our lies  to hide our imperfections / doing anything we can to hide - Delain, See Me In Shadow

* * *

><p>We all have secrets, don't we? Some of them minor, things that you hide merely because you can, some of them huge, but a secret you long to spill. Some secrets are dark and dangerous, secrets that need to stay hidden within you for all eternity, for fear of losing something dear to you. Secrets that conceal things so wrong that you can hardly bare to think of them, but revel in, behind the mask of disguise you have woven so cleverly.<p>

It's like that for you, Dominique, isn't it? That secret that is about something so _wrong_and so forbidden, that you daren't divulge it to anyone. Telling someone that you're in love with your cousin isn't an easy job. It was hard enough telling your parents you were bisexual, and now… well, now you have to deal with this. Life throws the worst obstacles at you, Dominique, doesn't it? Obstacles that sometimes you just can't deal with, because they're so big that you can't tell anyone about them. You'd rather die than tell anyone of this infatuation with Albus. That's all it is, right? Infatuation, not love, never love. How could you love your cousin, love your own flesh and blood? It's not right, and don't you know it, Dom?

There are memories that don't mean anything you flick through in your mind, like turning the pages of a photo album. You flick through them like you have no care in the world, like you have nothing better to do. Albus picking up a pile of autumn leaves in his arms and throwing them over you, all of them flying down onto you, the leaves getting stuck in your hair, but you didn't care, because it was Albus and you had a weird infatuation with him, and you think you might lov- no. No, you can't think like that because you don't love him, and you can't love him.

Sometimes you wish you could stay frozen in those moments, don't you Dominique? In those moments where you can hide your imperfections and pretend that you're not in love with your cousin. Why can't you just stay frozen there with Albus, and not worry about anything but laughing with him, and playing, and dancing underneath those autumn leaves for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Taters for beta'ing, you're a star, you really are :) <strong>

**Please drop by a review!**


	2. behind closed doors

You can't remember ever not knowing him, and perhaps that's where the problem lies. And the fact that he's your cousin, of course, could contribute to the fact that what you're doing is so _wrong_. Louis Weasley has always been an ever-present figure in your life, always there, always in the corner and smiling at you in the way that makes you melt.

_It shouldn't make you melt, because you're his cousin. _

These kisses aren't stolen kisses, exactly? They're kisses that were rightfully claimed, kisses that you needed desperately, and wanted and _craved_. But were these kisses ever yours?

_Meant to be isn't in your dictionary, darling. _

You really can't walk out that door though. Not while Louis is behind it. Louis is your everything now, even though you could never tell anyone about what it is you do behind the closed doors you'll never walk out of.

_Because if you left, then you're just Lucy again, not his fairytale Princess. _

But would it kill him, just once to say those three words? You _know_, he's Louis Weasley, and he's not the guy who lets people get attached.

_Maybe you shouldn't have fallen so hard. _

* * *

><p>LouisLucy is my cousincest OTP right now. Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing, thank ye :)


	3. precious memories

For the nextgen drabble tag. _hugodominique; precious memories_

* * *

><p>So maybe Hugo <em>does <em>flip through the photo albums far too quickly, only lingering on the photos that _she _is in. So maybe he does savor the precious memories with her, and maybe he doesn't just see her in a cousinly way. It's nothing illegal, crushing on your cousin. Is it even illegal acting on those feelings? Hugo doesn't know, and like hell is he googling it, because he hasn't yet worked out how to clear history, and the only computer available is Rose's laptop, and to be quite frank, he doesn't want her to find out that way.

Not that Dom would ever want him. He's Hugo Weasley, the younger one, the one with no Quidditch talent, or wit. The only thing he got from his parents was Ron's tact, and face it, that wasn't a good thing to get.

All he can do is linger on those precious memories, the time when their hands brushed by each others, the times they've laughed together, and try and not be consumed by the fact he'll never be able to act on his feelings that are _ohsowrong_.

* * *

><p>Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing, thank ye :)


	4. lucy, don't go

LouisLucy, because that's my cousincest OTP right now ;) I haven't had this beta'd, please point out any noticeable mistakes :)

* * *

><p>'don't go,' he begs, and for a moment, you wonder if you could work it out, if you had one more try.<p>

[you always held onto your second chances.]

'i love you,' he whispers, and you fall back into his arms.

[you always thought you belonged there, didn't you?]

'i need you,' he told you, and darling, you believed him.

[you always had a habit of believing in things that weren't true, didn't you?]

'i'm yours,' he assured you, and you hugged him tight, promising to never let him go.

[you had to break your promise that time]

'stay with me?' he pleads, and you do, because he's louis, and he's always had that effect over you.

[don't let him dictate your life, lucy.]

it was always going to be louis that was your undoing, wasn't it?

[but then again, you were his undoing too.]

'lucy, don't go,' he cries out on a cold, dark night.

[but you'd already left.]

* * *

><p>Please <span>don't <span>favourite or alert without reviewing, thank ye :)


	5. free falling

I haven't updated this in a while, so here you go! I wrote this a while ago, and thanks for Louise for the pairing and prompts. :)

* * *

><p><strong>lucyjames<strong> -_ free falling, echoes, angel, burning to ashes_

* * *

><p>and it was a little like free-falling, when she danced with him. it was like nothing else mattered, it was just him&amp;her, james&amp;lucy, dancing to a silent song.<p>

and if there were such a thing as fallen angels, then it was lucy, james was sure. she was perfect. when he was with her, _he_ was perfect. and even though it shouldn't have; it worked.

and maybe they were foolish to think it could last forever. then again, they were fools. he can still hear the echoes of her screams. the worst thing is, he knows it's his fault.

and they were burning to ashes, and suddenly it wasn't free falling anymore. because they weren't free. he can still hear the echoes of her screams in that whitewhitewhite room.

and the thing is, he never thought she'd turn crazy enough that she'd try to kill him.


End file.
